5 Years
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Yesung kembali ke Korea setelah lama di Jepang. Ryeowook menunggu dengan setia sampai Yesung datang kembali ke Korea. And than? Baca ndiri ya    and don't forget RnR


**Judul : 5 Years**

**Pairing : YeWook**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : NC-21 kali ya**

**Warning : YAOI, NC-21, Typo, Ngebosenin, judulnya gak nyambung ma isinya, Abal and sebagainya deh. Bagi yang belum cukup umur gak usah baca deh*Kayaknya gak ngaruh deh* ehm... terserah buat kalian yang dibawah umur kalo tetap dibaca yang jelas dah di kasih peringatan "NC" dan buat yang alergi NC YAOI mohon jangan ngeflame atau ngebash OK ^^(Don't like don't read)**

**Sumarry : Yesung kembali ke Korea setelah lama di Jepang. Ryeowook menunggu dengan setia sampai Yesung datang kembali ke Korea. And than? Baca ndiri ya ^^ and don't forget RnR ^^**

**Disclaimer : Yesung itu milik dia sendiri dan Tuhan tapi kalo Ryeowook itu milik saya (plakkkkk, digampari reader)**

**(For****jongwoonieswife-sj)**

.

.

00000000000000000000000

.

.

.

Yesung POV

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda turun dari pesawat yang baru saja mendarat setelah melakukan penerbangan dari Jepang – Korea. Dia tampak gagak sekali dibalik balutan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan kaus putih didalamnya. Kacamata tamapak emnghiasi matanya menyembunyikan keindahannya yang bisa mempesona siapa saja yang memandangnya. Celana Jeans warna hitam merek terkenal yang lumayan agak ketat semakin menambah keindahan postur tubuhnya yang terlihat semakin sempurna itu. Dia adalah Yesung, Kim Yesung anak dari seorang pengusaha terkenal di bidang pangan.

.

" Hah... akhirnya aku kembali juga ke Korea setelah selama 5 tahun di Jepang " katanya. Dia pun segera pulang kerumah, dia sanga t merindukan keluarganya tapi ada yang lebih aku rindukan. Seseorang yang selama ini telah aku tinggalkan, dia yang selama ini aku impikan. Hah... Wookie-ah, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku kangen sekali padamu, aku memang salah karena gak pernah memberimu kabar aku minta maaf.

.

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya? Apa dia masih seperti yang dulu, masih suka manja dengan tampang imutnya yang selalu dia keluarkan jika keinginannya tak terpenuhi. Apa dia masih suka memasak? Memasak? Ah... aku ingin sekali memakan masakannya. Hah... aku merindukanmu Wookie, semuanya... semua hala tentang mu dan semua yang ada didirimu.

.

Oya... Wookie atau Ryeowook atau Kim Ryeowook adalah kekasihku. Dia seorang namja sama seperti ku. Haha... pasti kalian kaget kan kenapa aku bisa berpcaran dengan seorang namja? Iya.. aku menyukainya, oh... tidak lebih tepatnya mencintainya tak peduli apapun jenis kelaminnya karena cinta itu buta. Saat aku meninggalkannya dia masih sekolah tingkat menengah atas kelas 1. Disanalah aku melihatnya, saat itu setelah upacara penerimaan siswa baru.

.

.

.

#___**Flasback #**_

_**.**_

Saat itu aku sedang tiduran di bawah sebuah pohon rindang yang ada di taman belakang sekolah. Aku seperti mendengar suara kaki mendekat, aku sengaja tak membuka mataku dan teteap pura-pura tertidur.

" _Ah,,,,,,, ada orang "_.

Ah... suaranya seperti Yeoja, imut sekali suaranya. Aku jadi ingin membuka mataku, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku itu.

" _Hah... semoga saja dia tidak terbangun, ehm... sunbae aku mau duduk disini sebentar ya? Aku mau makan. Aku takut di kelas, senior-senior itu terus mengerjaiku"_

Oh... dia mau makan. Dia tadi bilang apa ? di kerjai? Hah... itu hal biasa bagi seorang siswa baru jika seniornya mengerjainya. Aku pun terus pura-pura tidur sambil sesekali aku membuka mataku sedikit untuk mengintip seperti apa seh wajahnya. Dan,,,,,,,,,,, aku terkjut melihatnya..." wah imut sekali dia" pikirku. Kasian sekali anak semanis ini di kerjai, apa lagi kulihat dia sepertinya lemah dan dia ini ehm... ehem... bukan apa,,, em... tergolong sebagai namja yang cantik sekali menurutku.

"_ah... aku kenyang "_

Ku dengar dia mengatakan itu dan akupun segera menutup mataku. Tak lama aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati tempat kami.

" _oh... jadi di sini rupanya kamu sembunyi "_

Kudengar suara namja yang kuyakini sebagai Kim Young Woon atau akrab di sapa Kangin. Dia itu temanku, perawakannya lumayan gede dan satu lagi orangnya kasar.

" _eh... Young Woon sunbae "_

Ah... yang ini suara namja cantik dan imut itu.

" _heh... kamu sudah sembunyi cukup lama dan aku tadi menyuruhmu apa hah? "_

" _mi... cheosonghamnida Young Woon sunbae, a.. aku,,, aku hanya makan sebentar saja dan... dan ini yang sunbae suruh aku sudah membelikannya "_

_._

Hah... Kangin keterlaluan namja cantik ini sangat ketakutan sekali terhadapanya. Aku harus menolongnya.

.

" Aku yang menyuruhnya kesini Kangin-ah " aku pun membuka suaraku walaupun mataku masih terpejam dan aku yakin mereka semua sedang menatapku kini. Perlahan ku buka mataku dan aku bangun dari tidurku. Aku duduk dan ku tatap mereka satu persatu dan mataku berhenti pada namja manis itu. " aku yang mengajaknya kesini, apa kau keberatan? " tanyaku sembari menatap Kangin.

" Ah... tidak Yesung-ah " katanya dan kulihat dia sedikit gugup. Hem... aku tau kenapa dia takut padaku walaupun badannya sebesar itu. Ya... karena aku ketua osis di sekolah ini dan aku yakin dia taku jika aku melaporkan tindakannya pada dewan guru.

" baguslah dan jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi kau mengerti?

" Ne—ne Yesung-ah" jawabnya

" hem... tunggu apa lagi ? " tanyaku lagi padanya dan dia langsung pergi dari tempat ini.

Setelah Kangin pergi aku menatap namja canik itu, dia terlihat gugup dan sepertinya aku bisa menebak pikirannya yang sedang ketakutan itu.

" kau tenanglah,,,, aku bukan orang seperti mereka " kataku sambil tersenyum.

" Ne... Gomabsumnida sunbae " katanya sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

" Cheon... duduklah " pintaku dan dia duduk " siapa namu? " mulai ku mengajaknya berbicara.

" ah... Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook sunbae " jawabnya masih dengan menunduk.

" ehm.. aku Kim Joong Woon biasa di panggil Yesung " kataku sambil tersenyum walaupun aku tau dia tak melihat senyumku karena dia terus-terusan menunduk.

" Ne... aku tau. Sunbae kan ketua osis jadi aku tau " katanya masih dengan wajah menunduk. Ah... hei apa wajahku begitu menakutkan sampai kau terus menunduk tak mau memandang ku?.

" ah.. haha.. " aku hanya tertawa mendengar jawabannya. " kau kelas berapa Ryeowook-ah ?" tanyaku lagi.

" kelas X sunbae, X-C " jawabnya.

" ehm... hei Ryeowook-ah,,,, apa kau takut padaku sampai ka tak beani menatapku? " tanyaku akhirnya setelah aku bosan melihatnya menunduk terus. Aku kan ingin melihat wajah cantik dan manisnya itu.

" eh... a-anio sunbae " jawabnya terkejut seraya menatapku langsung.

" haha... akhirnya aku bisa melihat wajah cantik dan manisnya ini " kataku dalam hati.

" Ne... tapi kenapa kau menunduk terus? " tanyaku lagi, tapi dia tak menjawab malah dia tersenyum dan oh.. God,,,, senyumnya manis sekali.

Sejak hari itu aku semakin akrab dengannya dan kami sering makan bekal bersama. Masakannya sangat enak sekali. Hingga suatu saat aku merasa aku sangat menyayanginya lebih dari sekedar teman dan aku ungkapkan perasaanku dan kalian tau dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Ah,,,,,,,,,, kehidupanku selanjutnya sangat bahagia karena hari-hariku terus di isi oleh senyumnya dan wajah cantik juga manisnya itu sampai saat aku lulus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bandara

" Wookie-ah uljima " kataku sembari mengelu-elus rambutnya. Dia terus menangis di pelukanku.

" hyung... jangan lupakan aku dan jangan selingkuh " katanya di sela-sela tangisnya.

" iya chagiya... percayalah. Uljimayo... aku tak kan tenang pergi jika kau erus menangis " kataku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku. Tak lama terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa kami haru segera naik ke pesawat. Aku meninggalkan kenangan buat kekasihku ini, perlahan kutundukkan wajagku dan ku cium bibirnya dengan lembut. Cukup lama aku melakukan itu samapi kurasa dia mulai kehabisan nafasnya.

" Tunggu aku di menara di dekat pantai yang sering kita kunjungi tanggal 4 bulan 7 5 tahun kedepan " pesanku padanya sebelum aku melangkah pergi meninggalkannya dan kulihat dia mengangguk.

.

.

#___**Flasback End #**_

.

.

.

Dan sekarang disinalah aku, di tempat yang aku janjikan kepadanya. Aku berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga menara itu. di jauh sudah melihat sosok mungil yang sangat aku rindukan sedang membelakangiku menatap indahnya laut di sore hari. Aku perjalan pelan – pelan, aku ingin membuatnya terkejut. Ku peluk dia dari belakang dan dia sangat terkejut serta meronta.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

.

" hei kurang ajar sekali kau, siapa ka? " Ryeowook berteriak dan meronta-ronta ketika dirasanya ada seseorang yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang dan dia berhenti meronta setelah melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Perlahan dia dia da airmatanya mulai mengembang di sudut matanya.

" Hyung... " teriaknya sambila mengeratkan pelukanya terhadap Yesung. " hyung... hyung... hyung..." hanya kata itu yang mampu di ucapkannya. Dia sangat merindukan Yesung hingga tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi.

Yesung mengerakan pelukannya, dia tahu betapa rindunya kekasihnya itu kepadanya begitupun dirinya yang sanga merindukan kekasihnya itu juga.

" hyung... Yesung hyung " Ryeowook terus begumam dan airmatanya semakin deras menagis.

" hush,,,,, diamlah Wookie-ah, aku sudah kembali. Uljima " kata Yesung menenangkan Yesung. Tapi Ryeowook tak juga diam. Dia semakin keras menangis, bahunya bergetar karena tangisannya. Yesung tak tega melihat itu di tariknya dagu Ryeowook kasar dan langsung dicumnya dan usahanya untuk menghentikan tangisan Ryeowook berhasil, dia langsung diam seketika.

Karena terkejut Ryeowook tak kunjung membalas ciumanYesung, setelah dia sadar perlahan dia menutup matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Yesung. Dia membalas ciuman Yesung. Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga mereka berpisah saat udara yang mengisi rongga paru-paru mereka telah habis.

" Wookie-ah bogoshipo " kata Yesung sambil mengelus wajah Wookie yang memerah, entah karena kehabisan oksigen atau karena ulahnya tadi.

" Na ddo hyung " kata Ryeowook dan langsung kembali memeluk Yesung. Mereka kembali berpelukan.

" Wookie-ah, lihatlah matahri yang sedang tebenam itu, sangat indah sekali " kata Yesung.

Ryewook segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menghadap lautan. Dia melihat matahari yang sedang terbenam itu. Yesung melingkrkan tangannya di pinggang Ryeowook dan Ryeowook memegang keduan tangan Yesung sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Yesung.

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam keadaan tersebut dan tanpa mereka sadari malam mulai mengganti indahnya pemandangan sore.

" hyung kita pulang yuk, aku mulai kedinginan. Apa kau tau seharian tadi aku menunggumu dan ternyata kau datang sore? " kata Ryeowook yang mulai teringat berapa lama dia menunggu Yesung hari ini.

" haha... mian chagiya, aku lupa meberitahumu kapan waktu ku datang " kata Yesung seraya membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook menghadapnya. Ryeowook tak menjawab tapi dia malah menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang terlihat manis di mata Yesung yang membuat dia jadi...errrr ingin mencium bibir mungil kekasihnya itu.

" mianhae chagiya, jangan cmberut dong jelek tau " kata Yesung menyentil hidung Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

Karena Ryeowook hanya diam saja akhirnya Yesung menciumnya lagi. Dan dia senang sekali karena ciumannya di balas. Awalnya ciuman itu hanya sebatas ciuman ringan saja tapi Yesung berubah menjadi ganas ketika Ryeowook mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yesung. Yesung menarik pinggang Ryeowook dan melingkarkan tangannya di sana mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka. Dia muali melumat bibir tipis Ryeowook, menjilat bibir bawahnya pelan meminta jalur akses untuk mengeksploitasi gua lembab milik kekasihnya itu. Ryeowook membuka mulutnya dan Yesung langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Ryeowook. Lidahnya menari-cari lidah Ryeowook mengajaknya beradu, dia terus menjelajahi gua lembab dan basah itu. Saliva mereka sudah saling bertukar.

" Enghh " Ryeowook mengerak kecil ketika tanpa sengaja Yesung menggigigt kecil lidahnya.

Ryeowook mulai kehabisan nafas. Dia mendorong dada Yesung pelan agar menyudahi ciuman panas mereka. Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan bibirnya berpindah ke leher putih Ryeowook. Sang empunya leher hanya memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan hangat dari orang yang sangat dirindukannya itu, orang yang sudah selama lima tahun tak pernah ia rasakan lagi sentuhannya.

" Emhhh " Ryeowook mendesah ketika Yesung menemukan titik sensitifnya di lehernya itu.

Yesung terus membuat tanda di leher putih itu, banyak sekali bercak kemerahan di leher Ryeowook yang menandakan bahwa dia sudah ada yang memiliki. Sementara bibirnya sibuk dengan leher Ryeowook tangannya merayap masuk di balik kemeja Ryeowook dan mengelus perut rata kekasihnya itu. Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yesung ketika merasakan sensasi aneh saat tangan nakal Yesung mengelus perutnya.

" Ahhh,,,,, Hyunghhh " desahnya.

" hem ? " jawabnya.

" Ahhh... " desahannya makin keras ketika tangan Yesung memilin-milin pelan nipple kirinya. " ba... ahh... bagaimana kalau adhh ada orang yang liathhhh " tanya sembari terus mendesah akibat ulah Yesung.

" Tenang saja, sekarang sudah malam jadi tak kan ada orang yang naik ke atas sini " kata Ryeowook dan dia kembali melumat bibir Ryeowook. Tangan Yesung dengan aktif dan terampil secara perlahan membuka kancing kemeja Ryeowook hingga dia dalam keadaan shirtless. Ciumannya perlahan turun ke dagu Ryeowook dan berhenti di kedua tonjolan yang ada di dada Ryeowook yang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Di hisapnya nipple sebelah kirinya dan memilin yang sebelah kanan.

" Ahhhh... " Ryeowook kembali mendesah.

Yesung yang tau Ryeowook mulai menikmati permainannya semakin kuat menghisap nipple Ryeowook.

" Ahhh.. Hyunggghhhh " Ryeowook mendesah menikmati kelakuan Yesung. Dia hanya diam, dia ingin menikmati permainan kekasihnya itu. di biarkannya Yesung bermain-main sepuasnya karena dia sangat menikmati itu.

Yesung kembali mencium bibir Ryeowook. Dia melumatnya lagi dan menjilati bibir bawah itu lagi untuk meminta jalur akses masuk. Ryeowook dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya tanpa ia sadari kalau sebenarnya Yesung hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Perlahan tangan Yesung membuka kancing celana dan resleting celana Ryeowook. Di tariknya celana kekasihnya itu sekalian dengan underwarenya menggunakan kakinya secara perlahan seiring dia memperdalam ciumannya.

Celana Ryeowook sudah turun hingga ke lututnya. Dengan pelan Yesung mengangkat kaki kanannya dan mendorong celana Ryeowook hingga terturun sampai di mata kakinya. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan dan menarik turun celana Ryeowook hingga terlepas sempurna. Di turunkannya lagi dan Ryeowook yang merasa aneh dengan dinginnya tubuhnya bagian bawah ingin melepas ciumannya dan melihat tapi..

" Ahhh " Dia melenguh saat merasakan tangan Yesung sudah meremas lembut juniornya.

Yesung mulai memberikan pijitan-pijatan kecil di junior Ryeowook untuk merangsangnya.

" Ahhh... Hyungghhh " Ryeowook mendesah lagi dan dia semakin menikmati permainan itu.

Yesung mulai mengocok junior Ryeowook, menaik turunkan tangannya dan itu membuat Ryeowook mendesah semakin keras.

" Ahhh... hah.. te..rus hyunghh, pat.. cepat.. " kata Ryeowook tak jelas karena nikmat yang dia rasakan.

Yesung yang mengerti semakin mempercepat tempo permainan tangannya. Dia kembali mencium bibir Ryeowook. " Ahhh... aku nggak tahan " katanya dan dia langsung membalik tubuh Ryeowook dan melepas celana ples atributnya hingga turun ke mata kakinya. Dia memersiapkan juniornya yang sudah menegang dari tadi di lubang opening Ryeowook. Tanpa memberi pemanasan ataupun melumurinya dengan salivanya dia langsung memasukkannya kedalm lubang opening Ryeowook yang kering itu.

" Arggggggg " seketika Ryewook menerit ketika merasakan sakit yang amat sangat saat junior Yesung menembus masuk dengan paksa openingnya. " Sakitttttttttt hyungggggggggg " pekiknya dan airmata mulai merembes keluar membasahi pipinya.

" Mianhae chagiya, aku sudah nggak tahan. Sabarlah, tahanlah sebentar hem ? " kata Yesung sambil terus memasukkan juniornya kedalam opening Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang merasa openingnya sakit dan seperti di robek itu manggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Yesung kasian melihat kekasihnya itu, di tariknya kepala Ryeowook dan diciumnya kekasihnya itu untuk menenangkannya. Sementara tangan kanannya kembali meraih junior Ryeowook dan mengocoknya lagi. Ryeowook mulai tenang dan Yesung kembali memasukkan juniornya dan dengan usaha terakhir dia membenarkan seluruh juniornya dalam lubang opening Ryeowook. Dia dia sesaat merasakan kehangatan pada juniornya yang telah masuk sempurna dalam lubang opening Ryeowook.

" Enghh... bergeraklah hyung " kata Ryeowook setelah dia terbiasa dengan junior Yesung.

Yesung langsung menggerakkan pinggulanya keluar masuk dengan pelan, agak cepat dan semakin cepat.

" Ahhhhh... lebihhh cepathhh hyunggggghhhh " Ryeowook kembali mendesah nikmat. Dia merasa seperti terbang melayang entah kedunia mana merakan nikmatnya.

Yesung semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya. Dia merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Ryeowook. Dia merasa nikmat dimana saat juniornya bergesekan dengan dinding opening Ryeowook itu. Hangat, sempit dan nikmat itulah yang dirasakannya.

" Ahhhh " Yesung akhirnya mendesah juga setelah dia mencoba menahan desahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

" Lebih cepathhh... Hyungghhh.. ahhh " Desahan Ryeowook semakin keras.

Yesung semakin mempercepat temponya, keringat mulai membanjiri tubuh mereka. Yesung merasa lubang Ryeowook mulai menyempit, dia tahu sebentar lagi kekasihnya itu akan orgasme. Dan dia semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya karena dia ingin orgasme bersamaan dengan kekasihnya itu.

" Ahhhh... Hyu.. Hyunghhhhhh, ak-aku mau keluarhhhh " kata Ryeowook disela desahannya.

" Tahan.. ahhhh ... tahan Wookie-ahhh, kita bersama " kata Yesung dan dia semakin mepercepat gerakannya.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh ... " lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibir mereka berdua saat mereka mencapai klimaks. Mereka memejamkan mata menikmati kenikmatan itu. Cairan Wookie membasahi tangan Yesung dan tembok yang menghaling bagian bawah tubuhnya itu. nafas kedua memburu, Ryeowook terkulai lemas. Tubuhnya jatuh ke tembok itu dengan kepala menggantung kebawah. Yesung mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Di usapnya sayang rambut kekasihnya itu.

" Gomawo chagiya " katanya sembari mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook.

" Ne.. hyung " kata Ryeowook lemah. Dia berbalik menghadap Yesung, tapi...

" Arghhhhh " teriaknya tertahan saat merasakan sakit mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya. Setelah disadarinya ternyata Yesung belum mengeluarkan juniornya dari openingnya dan saat dia akan berbalik menghadap kekasihnya itu junior Yesung agak tertarik dan itu membuatnya merasa sakit.

Yesung terkekeh dan menepuk kepala Ryeowook dengan lembut " Pabboya " katanya langsung mengeluarkan juniornya dari opening Ryeowook dengan pelan.

Ryeowook mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan itu membuat Yesung mencubit kedua pipinya.

" Arghhhh ... hyung sakit " katanya melepaskan tanga Yesung. Dia ingin membalas perlakuan Yesung tapi Yesung langsung menariknya dalam pelukannya. Dan tindakan Yesung itu membuat kedua junior mereka saling bergesakn dan membuat junior Yesung langsung menegang kembali dengan sempurna. Ryeowook yang meraskan itu menatap Yesung dengan horor.

" Hyung-ah, ja-jangan bilang ka-kau? " katanya denga terbata-bata.

Yesung hanya nyegir dan langsung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan mendudukkannya.

" Hyu-hyung... ahhhhh " Ryeowook memekik ketika junior Yesung kembali melesak masuk kedalam openingnya. Dan dimulailah ronde kedua dan buat reader yang lagi baca bayangin sendiri aja ya ? kekekeke ^^.

.

.

.

0000000000000000000

.

.

.

.

.

Yeeeeeeeee... akhirnya kelar juga.

Ne fanfic buat **jongwoonieswife-sj** unnie yang minta di buatka ficnya YeWook rated M. Ne dah jadi.. dibaca ya Unn ^^. Dan mian kalo gak memuaskan, soalnya saya gak tau buat yang gak terlalu keras and hangat-hangat aja... hahaha...

Mian juga kalo alurnya terlalu cepat dan kacau...

Yang udah baca review ya ^^.


End file.
